The Cat
by Emo Sheep
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the best thief in the world and this time she planning her biggest heist, to steal a rcy Jackson is the son of the owner of the biggest chain of hotels in the world. And he's about to get married, to the Duchess of Kent.Well not really, Annabeth is going undercover for a year, due to the hefty prenup and then she can cut and run. If only it was that simple
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the girl in the mirror. She had long straight black hair that reached her waist. A girly shade of pink coated her lips as she smiled. Her dress was peach and reached the floor with waves of ruffles cascading down. Around her neck hung a necklace that probably cost more than an average family earns in a month. Her name was Helena Elizabeth Victoria Windsor the Duchess of Kent.

The only problem was it wasn't her it was me, Annabeth Chase. My head was full of extensions that were making my scalp itchy and hot. I had dyed my hair form it's usual blonde and was wearing contacts to disguise my trademark grey eyes. The dress was from a costume shop in London and the jewels were a gift from my friend who was the best forger in all of Paris. Underneath the dress I had a gun strapped to my thigh and the cold metal against my skin was a constant reminder of my mission and of who I really was.

As a kid most people wanted to be a policeman or doctor maybe even a superhero however from an early age I knew that I wan't to be something different. I had always been a troublemaker, it had started with school girl pranks but after a few years it had escalated to much larger scale pranks. By the time I was 13 I could enter and leave a locked room without anyone ever knowing I was there. My first heist was when I was 15. I had lifted a pair of diamond earrings out of the hotel room of well known business man.

Now here I was 4 years later about to complete my biggest ever job. Pushing the long extensions out of my face I set off down the corridor towards the ballroom of the largest hotel in Monaco. How I missed my shoulder length hair. I could hear an Orchestra playing a waltzing melody that I bobbed my head along to. As I arrived at the large wooden doors, the footman beside took my name then pushed the doors open.

"Duchess Helena Windsor of Kent" I heard my cover name being called as I walked out into the crowded room. The lights blinded me and I turned on my well practiced smile. This was my job, to blend into events like this and then be gone before anyone noticed their missing jewellery. I walked down the stairs swearing in my head as the heels pinched my feet into an odd uncomfortable shape.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked over to the side of the room to try and avoid attracting attention. This was what I was best at, becoming just one of the crowd. The Duchess of Kent was the best cover I had ever used. I changed which one I used every job so that nobody became suspicious. However I held a special place in my heart for Helena who I used for all of my big jobs, as she was high profile enough to be at a party like this but not so high profile that she would have a group of people swarm around her all evening. The real Duchess had been at finishing school in France since she was 12 so hardly anyone knew what she looked like now and this was going to work well in my favour. I had met her during one of my terms at boarding school and she had been perfectly pleasant so I felt a bit bad for using her like this, but needs must.

I grabbed a champagne glass from one of the waiters and walked towards the door that lead up to the guest rooms. Looking back I checked that no one was following me before walking backwards through the door.

"Urrgh." I turned around, a good-looking man in an expensive tuxedo was lying on the floor blood seeping from his nose. Actually scrap that a very good-looking man in a very expensive tuxedo.

"I'm so sorry, please let me help you up." I ran over to the man and tried to help him sit up however my shoes caused me trip and I fell head first on the carpet beside him. I should have ditched the shoes behind a plant pot when I had the chance I hated working in heels they made me clumsy and slow.

"Hey are you ok." The man looked at me. Suddenly I realised that our faces were only a few inches apart. His eyes were green like the sea and they seemed to sparkle more than all the jewels I had stolen put together. His lips looked soft and very kissable. Woah Annabeth get a grip, I sat up very quickly and tried to scramble to my feet but the the ruffles in the dress got in the way and I found myself back on my bottom.

"Oh so I guess you found each other." A low male voice came from the door and I turned to look. Standing in the door was Poseidon, he did have a full name however he had gained this nickname in college for being an excellent swimmer.

Rule number one know you're mark because the smiling man stood in front of me was the owner of this hotel and my mark. I had just broken my second rule, don't let the mark see you. And even if you do don't draw attention to yourself and yet here I was lying on the floor definitely attracting attention. Now here he was standing at the door looking straight at me.

"Father what are you talking about?" I turned my head towards the man who was starting to get up off the floor. Of course why hadn't I recognised him earlier, I was just distracted by how good-looking he was and his lips and how they looked so... Stop! I mentally slapped myself.

"This is Helena, your fiancee." My jaw dropped to the floor. What's going on? As far as I knew my cover had no fiancee, yet here he was. Percy Jackson, the son of my mark.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in an elevator with my mark and my mark's son who apparently is my fiancee, well my cover's fiancee. The silence was awkward and I fiddled with the ruffles on my dress trying to think of a way to escape from his situation.

Going undercover meant that I had to keep myself away from the mark and yet here I was in a confined space standing next to him. Finally when the doors opened, I saw the largest apartment I had ever seen, seriously it was like a apartment from Gossip Girl.

The doors opened out into a large open plan living room covered in expensive pieces of art that could cover the cost of my rent in my studio apartment in London for 3 years. The men seemed oblivious to my shock and as they continued to walk through the grand main room towards a large oak door on the other side of the room.

"Helena are you coming or not?" I realised that I had been standing on the spot rooted to the floor for over 2 minutes as I stared around the room and that my cover's, incredibly hot, fiancee was now staring at me from across the room. Gathering up my skirt I started to walk quickly across the room keeping my head down as to avoid his sharp green gaze.

Walking through the door I was met by Poseidon and two men in black suits, the men were big with rippling muscles, the kind every con artist didn't want to meet. So unsurprisingly I felt very uneasy, I liked to be in control and this didn't feel right.

"Please take a seat, Duchess." I sat down across from the men and looked over to find the seat next to me taken by my fake fiancee.

"Now the terms of your prenup. As you both already know the wedding is scheduled for one week from today. The prenup states that if you stay to together for longer than one year the Duchess is entitled to a settlement of 3 million British sterling. Now if you would both sign on the lines the contract will become legally binding."

3 million pounds. That was the biggest payoff I would ever be able to make and it seemed that making it wasn't going to be that difficult, all I had to do was marry this guy and keep up my act for one year. Thinking back to what I had read about Percy in the file I made filled me with dread though. He was a well known playboy and was seen with a different girl every night. Could I really marry this? I guess I have to.

Taking the pen within my fingers I signed with the signature that I had practiced for the past few days. I passed the pen to Percy and he quickly scribbled on the page looking indifferent to this life changing event.

"Well Helena, we will see you in a week in Venice. Tell your father I said hello." With that I was escorted from the room and put into a limo heading towards my hotel. I walked almost in a dream like state not paying attention to my surrounding or the people I passed all that I was thinking about was the money. I leaned my head against the glass and breathed out a sigh. What had I gotten myself into?

I walked through the lobby towards the lift. Reaching my room I threw off my heels and slumped onto the couch trying to undo my dress. Finally free of the ruffled mess I grabbed my laptop and jumped onto my bed. I logged onto Skype and called my only friend.

"Hey Annabeth what's up?" The face of my friend appeared on the screen and I felt the knot in my stomach, that had formed when I signed the contract, start to dissolve.

"Thalia, I'm getting married." I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to see my best friend's reaction.

"Holy fuck start from the beginning, who's the lucky man?" Peeking at the screen I could see my friend with her piercings and coloured hair was leaning closer with a face of intrigue.

"Well.." I stuttered trying to form the words I needed to say. "It's.. Percy Jackson. Before you shout at me hear me out."

"Fine."

Looking down I started to tell my story. "Well it turns out that our Duchess has got herself engaged to Percy Jackson, something that I hadn't found out when I went in. However I did find out from Poseidon himself and now I've signed a prenup to marry him."

"Wow she did well, but how come you didn't just run out of there, remember our pact. If there's nothing for you run the hell away. What were you thinking?"

"I would have run away but there was an opportunity for me to make more money than I ever could in the rest of my life so I took it."

"When you say more money than you've ever made, how much are you talking?"

"I only need to be married to him for a year and then I divorce him and get 3 million."

"A year, 3 million. Wow I don't know what to say Annabeth. Though I still don't think this is a good idea." Thalia shook her head.

"I don't need you to say anything, just please meet me in Venice next week... for my wedding." I pleaded.

"Holy shit, fine but I don't think they'll be expecting me to turn up." Thalia pointed to her bright pink extensions that she was working today.

I walked over to the filing system in my bag and pulled out one of my regular covers. "Umm, How about you try the Countess of Pembroke I think you should fit, you just have to lose the extensions and find yourself a nice pastel dress."

"Right see you there." Thalia smirked before turning off the camera.

I signed off and put my laptop on the floor. That night however try as I might I couldn't fall asleep.

 **I should be putting a new chapter up next Friday, but in the mean time if you want to read some more of my writing you can look at my other 3 stories on this profile or you can go onto Wattpad and look at my profile EmoSheep and read my 2 stories on there.**

 **Ally**

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed the last pin into my hair and breathed a sigh of relief as I leaned back in the chair. Looking around the room I was reminded about how much work I was going to have to put in. For an entire year I had to be someone else who actually gave a shit about how they looked and how they were perceived by the outside world.

"Yo Annabeth." I turned around to see Thalia standing in the door wearing a light pink knee length dress. Her black hair minus the pink extensions was plaited and twisted into a bun onto her head. She smiled at me and let out a girlish giggle before rolling her eyes and slumping onto a chair in the corner of the room. However as if remembering something she walked over to the counter top and pulled something out of a box, from behind her she pulled out a tiara advancing towards me she raised it above her head before placing it delicately on mine. Immediately I felt nervous, I never got nervous yet here I was with sweaty palms and a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

As if sensing my emotions Thalia put a comforting arm on my shoulder. "Come on girl let's get going." I grabbed my shoes off the side and pulled them onto my feet. After the last issues with the high shoes I had decided on a pair of flat pumps. I smoothed down the white dress that was inhibiting my breathing, again I had learnt from my mistakes last time and had opted for the least ruffled dress possible.

I turned to walk out of the room but I was stopped by my reflection. Again I was wearing my extension, which were hurting like a bitch. I felt myself tearing up, my wedding day was always something I had expected to be filled with happiness yet here I was about to give it up for money. I hated myself sometimes.

"Hurry up, you can't be late." Thalia said snapping me out of my daydream. I shook my head trying to wipe away my tears before my friend could see. Walking out of hotel I was hit by a wave of heat that, along with my nerves made me feel like I could collapse at any moment. A sleek black car was waiting outside. My friend and I climbed into the back where I found a bouquet made of pink and orange flowers and a hand written note.

My darling Helena,

I look forward to see you on this, our special day,

Percy.

"Woah I can't do this, let me out." I crumpled up the note and tried to open the door of the car but my friend was quicker. She pushed the lock on the door down and yelled an instruction at the driver in Italian.

"Okay girl you are doing this for me. You are no longer Annabeth, for the next year you are Helena. Now breath with me. In... and out." Playing along with my friends breathing exercises I stared out of the window at Venice whizzing past. I tuned out and started to daydream about what I could do with 3 million pounds when this year is over.

"You aren't even listening to me. Right then, cover story check." I sighed this was a game we used to play when we were younger. We would spend a day writing a complete cover story then learn it and and it over to the other person. A couple of days later we would randomly ask questions and then have to remember the smallest details from first names of pets to first crushes.

"Miss Helena what was your first school?" I sighed, she was starting off with an easy question. Plastering on my upper class smirk I straightened my back and cleared my throat.

"Well I have only been to one school and that is Cheltenham Ladies College. Before that I was homeschooled by a tutor as my papa was worried about my safety however after he tragic demise my darling uncle sent me to boarding school." I cocked my head to the side to see how my story had been received.

"Pretty good however you need to act sadder. I mean you're a complete daddies girl. Try to squeeze out a tear or two." I slumped back down to my normal posture my friend was super critical however in our line of business you needed to be otherwise you would slip up.

"Siamo qui." A black look crossed the usually cheerful face of my friend.

"We're here, come on girl let's get you ready for your wedding." Suddenly my body entered fight or flight mode. I thanked God for my choice of shoes as if I had to run I could probably make it further in these than heels.

Something on my face must have alerted my best friend to my plan as she grabbed my forearms and steered me towards the beautiful church.

"Let me go."

"No you're not walking away from this. I believe that you can do this. Chin up, straight back and a silver spoon. Let's go girlie."

I sighed in resignation and walked towards the worst year of my life.

Thank you so much everyone for reading. Please leave me a comment of what you think so far.

Again please also look at my Wattpad page and my other stories.

Ally


	4. Chapter 4

The air in the church was cool and soon the heat of the Venetian sun was forgotten. With my best friend pulling me by my arm I found myself walking down to the aisle towards my future husband.

I walked slowly down the wooden floor trying to slow my beating heart. 10m, 5m, 2m a figure I knew all to well was waiting for me at the end. As I reached the alter my friend squeezed my hand before walking to my side. I stared straight ahead for as long as possible before I had to turn towards my fiancée.

My breath caught in my throat as Percy turned to face me. His hair was styled back, his mesmerizing green eyes were staring at me and I felt myself melt as he continued to study my face.

"We are gathered here today to join Helena Elizabeth Victoria Windsor and Perseus Jackson in the state of holy matrimony." the vicar began in a nasal drawl. Again I was filled with the urge to run far away, maybe I could live in Thailand I heard it was nice this time of year. However something rooted me to the spot, it could have been fear but I've never really had it before. I glanced over at Thalia and she gave me a comforting smile.

The priest continued and I zoned out. All the while I could feel Percy's eyes on my face again, I tried to avoid his gaze however it was near impossible. Eventually I had to look up and I met his gaze and held it for as long as I dared.

"Do you Helena take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Suddenly my heart hit the floor. It became real all of a sudden. Stuttering I tried formulate the two words I needed to seal the deal, the two words that would get me half of his assets in a year's time, which equaled a cool 3 million. Percy looked at me questioningly; finally I regained control of my tongue enough to utter the words. "I do." Percy broke into a smile that made me feel uneasy. It felt like a predator smiling at his prey just before he pounced.

"And do you Perseus take Helena Windsor to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Without missing a beat Percy replied with a smile of his lips. "I do." His voice was low and to be honest incredibly sexy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may know kiss the bride."

I had been to busy worrying about minor details to even think about this. We both leaned in and our lips brushed together softly. However this even this small touch made my body feel like it was on fire. The butterflies in my stomach from earlier had been burnt up and I felt like I was flying above the city. Almost as soon as it started it was over. Percy pulled away however he had a frown on his face as he studied me.

I felt slightly dizzy and I swayed slightly, god damn it this was so unlike me. Annabeth, remember get your head in the game and stop acting like a lovesick teenager. You are the world's best thief, the police all over the world are searching for you and here you are fainting over a kiss with a boy. No, not just any boy either, a mark's son.

"Come on, hurry up." Percy was already half way out of the door when he looked back and called me a frown still gracing his face.

I glanced at my best friend who mouthed at me to call her later before I ran after my new husband who was striding towards the door faster than I thought possible.

Outside the church there was a sleek silver car, Percy walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. I walked over to the passenger seat lifting my dress up so I could walk easier although there wasn't much I could do as it still dragged along the floor. I dropped into the seat and I sat up straight like Helena would.

Percy revved the engine and sped away along the quiet streets. Suddenly he spoke, "When we get to my house I going out, one of the staff will show you to your room.

I looked up at him, he was wearing an expression that I thought was anger on his face, the way he was gripping the steering wheel seemed to suggest it as well. Not for the first time this day I regretted my decision.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have** **almost** **finished Blast from the Past so have a look.**

 **I have also started a new book on Wattpad here's the link:**

story/53297986-hat-girl

 **Love you all**

 **Ava**


End file.
